Diabolical Extremities
|kanji= 韻母除霊の悪魔祓い魔導士(ダイヤボリカ·エクストレミティース) |romanji=''Daiyaborikar Ekusutoremitīsu'' |parent magic= Formula Devil Slayer Magic Devil Synchronization |parent item=None |user=Various Devil Slayers }} Diabolical Extremities (韻母除霊の悪魔祓い魔導士(ダイヤボリカ·エクストレミティース) , Daiyaborikar Ekusutoremitīsu; lit. "Ultimate Exorcism of the Demon-Slaying Mage"), is the ultimate technique belonging to a Devil Slayer — being both the embodiment & pinnacle of the Devil Slayer Magic style they practice; the name was changed by modern Devil Slayers because of the overall nature and conditions concerning this spell — being extremely vicious & cruel. Also, the name didn't fit as it sounded holy & sacred — something that often clashed with ironies found in Devil Slayer Magic. Rumored to have the power to utterly throw nature into chaos, it's a spell that can kill a devil without fail — regardless of their given nature and/or capabilities; this gave it the title of "Ultimate Devil-Slaying Tool" (極滅悪用器, Kyometsuaku Youki). When compared to other forms of Slayer Magic, it's said that this spell is considered to be the top-tier amongst its kind — outright surpassing the Secret Arts belonging to both Dragon and God Slayers alike. Ironically, the use of this technique can be seen as a form of heresy: the user's reliance on demonic traits to utilize an immense power in order to slay the very thing the magic was designed for. Thus, this technique seen as a taboo amongst Devil Slayers, garnering another title, "Contradictory Bane of the Exorcist" (悪魔祓いの抵触害, Akumaharai no Teishokugai). It's only to be used when one wants to throw willingly away the title of "Devil Slayer" in order to accomplish their cause at the risk of becoming a disgrace to their kind. The technique can only be learned by reading the final page of the book pertaining to the user's Devil Slayer style. While normally illegible, it reveals itself if said user mastered their respective style to the best of their ability while fulfilling the proper conditions pertaining to said ultimate technique. It should be noted that it can be only used while one is in Devil Synchronization; this is due to the sheer power it possesses being too immense on the user while in their base form. Interestingly enough, it was originally called "Final Sabbath" (究極聖日, Kyūkyoku Seijitsu; lit. "Last Holy Day"), by the Devil Slayers of old. Overview True to its title as the "Final Devil Slayer Technique" (終極滅悪義, Shūkyoku Metsuakugi), it's the true personification of one's style of Devil Slayer Magic; though slightly weaker than the Armageddon technique belonging to the God Slayers, it's much stronger than the Ultimate Art of the Dragon Slayers and other high-class spells of a similar nature, due to the amount of concentrated power contained within the technique. The only way a Devil Slayer can access this technique is by learning it from the last chapter of the book pertaining to their style; even then, they must have the specific requirements to read the chapter. Simply mastering their style to the limit isn't enough; this is why so few Devil Slayers are unable to unleash such a deadly force — something that wasn't really minded in olden times, given the ridicule that one got for simply knowing it, let alone using it. Regardless, such a force was needed in certain eras to exterminate great threats to the planet to ensure an era of peace, even if it meant the user's sacrifice — something that goes unnoticed by nearly all. With great power comes great responsibility, as one would say. Since the force of the technique would utter eviscerate the caster's body while causing them a great deal of suffering because of the demon factor in their body implanted through their Devil Slayer style, they must be in the Devil Synchronization state; this is to lessen the pain while having the body durable enough to cast the spell in-question. Due to the rarity of such a state, it adds on to the reason why the spell in-question is used by a few. As with all spells under this category, it comes with an incantation that must be said in order to activate its incredible powers, lest the force backfires and subsequentially kills its user; it's typically learned on the last page of the Devil Slayer book of the given style, with a warning pertaining to its utterance. Whenever this technique is used, the user's magical aura glows immensely — exerting itself outward in all of its splendor while taking on a demonic shape, similar to the element they represent; it's said the each one is unique, which probably relates to the final spell they will unleash unto the unsuspecting victim(s). Such an aura becomes so potent, that it affects the surroundings for nearly miles on end, said effects also aligning with the element in-question; upon saying the brief incantation of their final spell, the aura flares outwardly wildly, gathering as much energy as possible and coalescing it to a singular point until it becomes visible to the naked. It's then that such power transforms into an intricate Formula, which is known to be quite large in size — many times bigger than the caster. Depending on the type of spell cast and its power, the formula might be very simplistic or intricate in design — some of which having many layers of seals, similar to spells used through the . After the spell seal(s) spins violently, rotating at incredible speed to gather more energy, it the releases it all into the environment — activating the spell's effect in-question. While each spell is unique to each user, they all accomplish the same feats: the total annihilation of the demon — regardless of their rank and/or property. This is due to the spell itself being the ultimate weapon to slay all demons without fail; there hasn't been an incident where a demon survived after taking either a direct or indirect blow from such a technique. Due to the spell also covering a wider range, it's nearly impossible to evade — even through the machinations of high-speed movement magics and techniques like Teleportation Magic. As this spell kills demons of all types, it's one of the few abilities that can easily bypass immortality, invulnerability, and high-speed regeneration alike; it's known that Curses and abilities known by the demons are completely powerless before its might and Magical Barrier Particles seem to evaporate before its majesty. With all powerful spells, it culminates in an explosion of incredible intensity, enough to wipe out everything within a given radius without fail. This means that the technique can cause friendly-fire when used irresponsibly or at the wrong moment. It should be noted that various forms of Diabolical Extremities can be combined together to form a more powerful spell; but this can only be done under two conditions: if the spells in-question are of a similar nature and if the Exorcist Mages are willing to work together and be in perfect sync while casting the new spell. A single misstep will lead to their eventual downfall. This is a rarity, with a few Devil Slayers making an attempt and fewer ever succeeding. As with all powerful techniques, there are drawbacks — the case being no different here; in fact, it's especially lethal in this case, as the technique is the "final" spell that the caster is able to utilize. The sole reason is that death is imminent for those who'd dare call upon its immense powers, even if they were in the Devil Synchronization state; after casting, not only are they forcefully exited from the form, but they feel an incredible pain all over their body from using up too much magical energy from various sources. It's then that Magical Barrier Particles start to form in their body because of the state and the nature of their magic, which eats the person from the inside-out. In rare cases, if the person happens to survive through unknown means, then the will absolutely turn into a demon while losing all semblance of their Devil Slayer Magic, being replaced with a curse of a similar nature. It's because of such reasons that the technique was condemned by other Devil Slayers in the days of old; it violates their pride as a Exorcist Mage and turns the caster into the very creatures they were trained to fight against. While giving the user an incredible power, it also unloads a heavy burden — one no Devil Slayer should bear. List of Ultimate DvS Techniques Cryovergence_of_Mahāpadma01.jpg|Sub-Zero's Final Sabbath: Cryovergence of Mahāpadma Trivia *There can only be one technique per Devil Slayer style due to the power it possesses. No exceptions. *The "trade-offs" brought about by the usage of this technique is also derived from the saying "Making a Deal with the Devil" — something that contributes to the spell being ironically, yet justly fitting. *This is meant to serve as a parallel to "Dragon Slayer Ultimate Art" (滅竜極義, Metsuryū Gokugi) — a concept invented by [[User:DamonDraco|'D-Dawg']]. All credits go to him and his awesomeness :P *The term "Final Sabbath" was something invented by the co-author, [[User:Arukana|'Aru']]. All credit goes to him =w= *This is based off of Extreme Magic from the anime/manga series, Magi. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Spell Category:Ancient Spell Category:Techniques Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery